shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pearl Sunstar/History
History Pearl's past contains mostly of training since she was 5 in the forest she lived in. By the time she was 10 she would fight the punks in town. At times she also fights pirates. When she was 13 the marines started to give her trouble and so she fought them as well. The towns people let her be and by then one of them gave her a small ship and stocked it with things she would need. Sailing to a new island. Pearl is now 16, 3 years since the marines started to give her trouble. One of the fishermen decided she helped the town and now it was time for her to follow any dream she had. He told her a week before to get everything ready and in a week to see him. She did what he told her to do. A week later she was at the small docks of the island and there was most of the towns people crying. She didn't understand why til they all moved to show the small ship.The fisher men walked up to Pearl and took her hand leading her to the ship. He said you have been here all your life we know it's time for you to see the world. Pearl looked at everyone and smiled. She said well I guess if you want I could go. Everyone nods their heads and the fisherman tells her what's in the ship about the money and about everything else she would need. She is shocked with what they did for her. She never really wanted anything for helping everyone but still. She got on the ship and pulled the sails down. She smiled and waved saying. DON'T WORRY BEFORE YOU KNOW IT I'M GONNA HAVE A BOUNTY ON MY HEAD!! Everyone laughed when she said that. She got a heartfelt goodbye. The next step in life. Wanted by the WG? A few days after Pearl set sail a marine ship follows her. She let them be and kept going. She looked back and the ship was gone. She didn't think much of it. A few days after that happened the same marine ship blocks her way. They tell her she is under arrest. She smiles and says "Finally a chance to show you". The marines try to sink her ship but she keeps the cannons at bay. They try to get her fighting but still one girl took them all on. After a hour of fighting the marine captain told his men to retreat. She watches them go and sighs. She thinks they are idiots but it don't bother her much. She treats her wounds and keeps going. A few days later she pays for a paper and starts to read it. More bad news she says. As she keeps reading it talks about how Dragon is causing trouble. She keeps reading and her heart stops for a second. In the paper there is something about her and as she reads it says she is a danger. A wanted poster falls out of the news paper as she reads. She picks it up and looks at it. So awesome I'm wanted now. The bounty is her's and she is wanted for http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Beli 75,000,000.She was so happy she didn't care how high it was. She put it in her bag and kept reading. She kept going till she saw another island. Once she lands she looks around. Nice place hope it has some food I'm hungry. She hides her ship and puts on a cape and goes to town. The people watch her as she goes in a restaurant and sits down. The waiter comes over and asked her what she would have. She tells him she would like the special and some hot coco to drink. The waiter says yes Ma'am and goes to the kitchen. After waiting some time the waiter comes back with her order and sets it down asking if there was anything else she needed. Pearl said no but thanks and started to eat. When she takes her last bit some marines come in. She stays seated and drinks the rest of her hot coco. The marines look around and then sit down. Pearl decides it's time to go so she pays for her food and leaves. She goes back to her ship to make sure it's safe then heads into the forest to spend some time there. After a day Pearl's log pose is set and her ship is stocked. She then heads out to see what life has for her. Finding a Eternal Pose? A few weeks after sailing away from the island. Pearl finds a ship out at sea. After going through it and seeing no one on she searches to see if she can find anythign useable. After finding a chest that had gold in it she takes it back to her ship. Returning to the other ship she finds a small box that has a log pose in it. However it's different and on the front it has Firemoon island. Deciding to go their one day Pearl takes it as well. After find a few other things she gets back on her ship just in time as the other ship starts to sink. Needing to get away a gust of wind hits the sails of her ship and she moves away. Another minute later the wrecked ship disappears in the water leaving Pearl alone on her ship. Sighing she moves everything else into the cabin area and then makes herself something to eat while trying to see what Firemoon island is like. After reading and seeing that she still had a ways to go. Pearl decides to let the wind take her and not the Pose. So she puts it up for another day. After doing so she returns to the deck as the sun sets wondering why she feels like something is going to happen soon. A drop in? Oh my word! A few days later Pearl has had little luck. However with her ship doing good and having enough supplies she doesn't worry. However the little feeling in her gut has yet to go away. She pushes it to the side hoping it's nothing big. How wrong she is. Category:Character Subpages Category:Caring16